Sifo-Dyas
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 102 | thuiswereld = Minashee Cassandran Worlds | master = Lene Kostana | padawans = | sterfte = 32 BBY, Maan van Oba Diah | rang = Jedi Master | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = Lightsaber (Blauw) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic | era = }} Sifo-Dyas was een Jedi Master die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic leefde. Hij was een van Dooku's beste vrienden en kreeg al vanop jonge leeftijd visioenen door de Force. Een van die visioenen was de Clone Wars. Dooku misbruikte hem om de plannen van de Sith te realiseren voor de Clone Wars. Biografie Sifo-Dyas was een lid van de Jedi High Council die bevriend was met Dooku. Hij werd regelmatig geplaagd door visioenen van een veranderend universum. In het geheim sprak hij met Dooku over de aankomende oorlog die hij zag in zijn visioenen. Zonder dat iemand anders het wist, bestelde Sifo-Dyas uiteindelijk bij de Kaminoans een Clone leger voor de Galactic Republic na overleg met Dooku. Wat hij echter niet wist, was dat Dooku ondertussen naar de Dark Side was overgelopen. Als laatste test om een Sith te worden, moest Dooku Sifo-Dyas doden om zo de bouw van het Clone leger zelf te kunnen sturen achter de schermen. Sifo-Dyas had de bestelling geplaatst, Dooku zou voor een host zorgen voor de Clones en de betaling ervan regelen met zijn gigantisch fortuin. Na de dood van Sifo-Dyas door de Pykes hield Dooku zijn lichaam bij in bevroren toestand. Later schonk hij de Lightsaber van zijn vroegere vriend aan General Grievous. Een andere lightsaber ging blijkbaar verloren en lag in een gecrasht schip. Volgens de officiële rapporten van de Republic was de dood van Sifo-Dyas geklasseerd onder 'File 137456'. Die file zei dat Sifo-Dyas was gestorven terwijl hij vrede wilde brengen onder enkele stemmen op Felucia en dat zijn T-6 Shuttle 775519 eerder op de planeet was neergestort. Het document zei verder dat Sifo-Dyas' lichaam nooit werd gevonden, omdat de Felucians dat hadden verwijderd volgens hun culturele gewoontes. Het document van Sifo-Dyas hield in dat de info omtrent zijn dood geheim diende te blijven binnen het Office of the Supreme Chancellor, ook al sloot het toekomstig onderzoek niet uit. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Kamino reisde in 22 BBY ontdekte hij dat er een enorm Clone leger voor de Galactic Republic zat te wachten op bestelling van Master Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi was op de hoogte van zijn dood en stelde zich dus terecht vragen bij de oorsprong van de bestelling. Clone Wars Hoewel het mysterie van Sifo-Dyas onopgelost bleef, zorgden de Clone Wars ervoor dat de Jedi niet investeerden in tijd en onderzoek om het mysterie op te lossen. Pas op het einde van de oorlog werd een stukje van het geheim ontrafeld. Plo Koon ontdekte een gecrasht schip op een maan van Oba Diah met daarin de lightsaber van Sifo-Dyas. Jocasta Nu vertelde wat er op de officiële akte van overlijden was vermeld en dat dit destijds geheim was gehouden door het Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Via Palpatine kwam Yoda terecht bij Finis Valorum aangezien hij toen Chancellor was. Valorum vertelde over een geheime missie die Sifo-Dyas moest volbrengen bij de Pykes. Daarbij werd hij vergezeld door Silman, Valorums assistent. De missie werd geheim gehouden omdat Valorum niet wilde dat de bureaucratie de missie zou vertragen. Maar tijdens die missie verdween Sifo-Dyas, net als Silman. Darth Tyranus had de Pykes ingehuurd om Sifo-Dyas om te brengen. Wat Tyranus niet wist, was dat Silman Sifo-Dyas vergezelde en dat hij de crash had overleefd. Uit vrees voor represailles van Tyranus hielden de Pykes Silman gevangen. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker trokken vervolgens naar Oba Diah. De Pykes deden eerst alsof ze van niets wisten, maar toen Anakin het embleem van Valorum opmerkte, gaven de Pykes toe dat ze meer wisten van de verdwijning. Silman, de sterk verwilderde ex-assistent van Valorum, wilde net verklappen wie Sifo-Dyas had vermoord, maar op dat moment arriveerde Dooku en doodde hij Silman met een Force Choke. Anakin en Obi-Wan duelleerden met Dooku. De Pykes hadden heel die tijd Silman gehouden als een pasmunt om te voorkomen dat Tyranus de Pykes zou betichten van medeplichtigheid en om hem weg te houden van hun planeet. Maar toen de Pykes Dooku als 'Tyranus' aanspraken, beseften Obi-Wan en Anakin eindelijk dat Tyranus Dooku was. De Sith Lord ontsnapte en Yoda maakte zich grote zorgen om de werkwijze waarop het Clone Army was ontstaan. Tijdens Yoda's missie naar Moraband verscheen een geketende Sifo-Dyas voor hem als een Sith-illusie. Sifo-Dyas daagde Yoda uit om hem te bevrijden in ruil voor de informatie waarnaar hij op zoek was. Yoda weigerde en de illusie verdween. Achter de schermen *Het raadsel van Sifo-Dyas werd – vreemd genoeg – nooit opgelost in de films alhoewel het toch een vrij cruciaal plotelement was uit de prequels in verband met het ontstaan van het Clone leger. Lucas merkte op dat het niet noodzakelijk was om dit te weten, maar uiteindelijk werd de hele historie uit de doeken gedaan in Labyrinth of Evil en later ietwat herwerkt in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *In een eerdere draft heette Sifo-Dyas, Sido-Dyas, een duidelijke link naar Darth Sidious. * In Legends ontmoetten Sifo-Dyas en Dooku ook Darth Plagueis. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Vermelding *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Lost One Bron *Labyrinth of Evil *Star Wars: Visionaries *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Darth Plagueis (Novel) category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Masters category:Mensen